Betrothal
by Techie.freq
Summary: Indian Princess Isabella Swan married Prince Edward Cullen when she was nine and he was twelve. They never met after that. She turned sixteen a few days back and now she's heading towards the home of her husband, who's a great king now. But the problem is, they don't even 'know' each other.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Nerves were kicking in.

But there was a brink of happiness, too.

I couldn't seem to understand my feelings today.

I was nervous for sure. I was leaving my parents, childhood home, friends behind me. I wondered if I could manage to live without them.

Along with this nervousness, I was having some strange feelings. I couldn't exactly know what they were.

There was some anticipation.

There was some joy.

I just... didn't know.

Today I am heading towards an unknown place, which is going to be my home now.

Today I am heading towards a man, who's supposed to be my life now.

But the problem is, I don't even know him.

 **A/N: I know Edward and Isabella don't seem to be perfect names for an Indian king and queen. But hey, this is a fanfiction. I don't take it seriously; I hope you would do the same! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

 _Focus._

I told myself.

 _"Enemies should always be on your mind. If you stop thinking about them for a moment, they're going to kill you."_

These words were still ringing in my ears.

I want to destroy all my enemies.

I want to be the number one king of this country.

And that is going to happen.

I wouldn't let anyone distract me from my goal.

I closed my eyes as I focused on my meditation.

"Om..." I said as I inhaled.

That's when someone knocked.

"I told you I don't want to be disturbed." I snapped.

"It's your mother, my Lord." the doorman said. "She said she wants to meet you urgently."

I sighed.

I knew why she was here.

For the first time in my life, I didn't want to face her.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"It's too early, mother. I am not ready for this."

"I would say it's otherwise." She smiled. There was something about her smile; it always managed to calm me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"She was supposed to come even earlier, but my brave son was busy winning battles." she smiled.

"Father always told me- Never let anyone distract you from your goals." I said.

"And who said she's going to distract you?" she asked calmly.

I didn't answer.

Nobody told me, but I _knew_.

"Your father also told you not to turn away from your responsibilities, didn't he?" she smiled again.

"My people are my responsibility." I said.

"So is your wife." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

She's going to regret this.

I am no longer the person she married.

That Edward Cullen had heart, this Edward Cullen has brain.

That Edward Cullen knew how to love, this Edward Cullen knows how to win.

That Edward Cullen thought love could get you anything, this Edward Cullen thinks a power can get you anything.

That Edward Cullen didn't even know what a responsibility was, and this Edward Cullen was living under the burden of responsibilities.

This Edward Cullen has lost the ability to love.

I don't think I have a heart anymore, I thought. It's just a stone out there.

"She's going to regret this." I said.

"Let her decide that." My mother smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"I want to be alone for some time." I told my mother.

"Edward..." she began to say something,perhaps to scold me, but I interrupted her.

"It's still a few hours to go. I will be there when they arrive. I promise." I said.

"Okay." she smiled as she left me alone.

She knew I never break my promises, even if they kill me!

Anyway...

I closed my eyes again.

And yet again, I failed to concentrate as I tried to remember _that_ face.

I didn't seem to recollect how exactly she looked like.

I remembered she was beautiful, but that's it. I didn't seem to remember more.

It's been more than than seven years.

How would she be looking now?

I sighed.

She wasn't even here and I knew I was distracted.

Only God knows what would happen when finally she'd be here.

I was certain about one thing.

I am going to regret this.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and blushed.

That was a beautiful dream.

He held my hand, he pulled me closer, and then he kissed me.

I blushed again.

It was funny how in my dream he still looked exactly like seven years ago.

I never forgot that face.

 _So handsome._

I wondered if he'd be thinking about me right now.

Or would he be thinking about some other girl?

I was nervous again.

I remembered one of the conversations I had eavesdropped some time back.

 _"You need to talk to them." My mother was talking to my father._

 _"I think we should wait till Edward returns to his home." my father said._

 _"I don't think we should wait any more. Isabella is approaching sixteen. Everyone is murmuring about this behind our back now."_

 _"Don't think about people. We should believe in Cullens. Edward lost his father, but he's taken over very well. He's winning battles like a great warrior. We should give them time."_

 _"What if he falls in love with some another princess?" my mother asked, to which my father didn't reply._

I was nervous.

I deeply hoped he didn't fall in love with someone else.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"Do you know how are the girls in the south?" I asked my loyal assistant Leah.

"Very beautiful, Princess." she said. "I heard they have got extremely beautiful hair also."

"Hmmm..." I said as I played with my hand nervously.

"May I know why are you asking this, Princess?" she asked.

"Urm.. No... Nothing." I lied. King Edward just had a big victory in Southern region, and now I was wondering if he had found any beautiful girl there.

My mother said I shouldn't be worrying about this, but I wasn't sure whether she was lying to me or not.

 _"It doesn't matter whether king Edward finds any other girl or not. You're his wife. You're going to be the most powerful one."_

She had told me this, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a _powerful_ one.

I just wanted to be loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

 _"Why can't she come with us today?" I asked my mother._

 _"She can't." she smiled, "This is her home. She can't leave it right now."_

 _"But she's my wife now. She should come with me. She should stay at our home." I insisted._

 _"She's going to stay with us, but ..." she said. "After few years."_

 _"Years?" I asked incredulously._

 _"Yes." My mother smiled._

 _"I can't wait till then." I said, and my mother laughed out loud._

I felt embarrassed as I remembered that conversation.

I was so naive and over-enthusiatic when I got married.

I had thought I wouldn't be able to wait till my wife comes to my palace.

But a truth to be told, I did manage to wait.

In fact, I had forgotten her existence in past few years.

Years ago, I might have been waiting for her arrival impatiently.

But today, I am not looking forward to it at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

 _"No, I am not leaving this house." I said._

 _"You have to." My grandmother smiled._

 _"No, why should I leave my palace?" I asked stubbornly._

 _"Because that's the custom." she said, "You must go to your husband's place."_

 _"No." I shouted. "I don't want to leave. I am not going anywhere." I began to cry._

 _"Oh my sweetheart. I was just kidding. " she said as she took me in a warm embrace._

 _"It means I am not going anywhere, right?" I pouted._

 _"No." she smiled, "Not today."_

I smiled as I remembered that.

At that time, I didn't want to go to my husband's place.

But gradually I came to a realization that a lady's true place is at her husband's home.

Just a few hours, and I'd reach to the place which would be my home.

And I think I was ready now.

I was really looking forward to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

 _Why can't I see her face?_

 _I was getting anxious now._

 _I was marrying this girl, and I couldn't even see her face before getting married, b_ _ecause my family said that was the 'custom'._

 _I hated this._

 _But I hoped she'd be beautiful._

 _Yesterday only Jasper had told me a horrible story about prince Riley. Prince Riley had married princess Jane, and only after their marriage he got to know that she was an ugly looking girl!_

 _I prayed to God not to let that happen to me._

 _I hoped Princess Isabella would be beautiful._

 _My parents had told me that she was the most beautiful princess. I hoped they weren't lying to me._

 _The wedding got over, and finally came the moment, when I could see Princess Isabella's face._

 _She removed her red bridal veil, and I was happy._

 _She was indeed beautiful._

I felt I was reliving those moments again.

She was here.

And as per the custom, before she appears in front of my people, I got to see her.

This situation was quite different from the first time we had seen each other.

We were surrounded by our families at that time, while this time we were all alone.

My family had already met her, and I had already met hers, now it was time for us to meet.

I saw her taking few backward steps as she realized I was approaching her.

May be she was nervous.

"Welcome to your home, my queen." I said as I took her hand in mine.

Her body was shaking from nervousness.

May be she wasn't ready for this, just like me.

But I got to see her face.

I pulled her closer to me, and I removed her veil.

'Beautiful' wasn't enough to describe this face.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

"Perfection. " I said.

She was that.

I didn't know what I was missing till this very moment.

She blushed.

Her hands were playing with her long skirt.

Her eyes were glued to the floor.

She hadn't even looked at me.

I put my hands on her chin and lifted her face up.

I wanted her to look at me.

But she closed her eyes.

 _I lifted her red bridal veil._

 _I was happy. She was beautiful._

 _But I didn't say anything as I was quite shy._

 _My wife grinned at me and said out loud, "You're very handsome. Thank God!"_

I smiled.

Everyone was surprised by the audacity of the bride at that time.

I remembered her mother having some strict words with her after that.

Seems like, my wife has changed a lot in all these years.

"You can open your eyes." I smiled, "Don't want to have a look at your husband?"


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"Welcome to your home, my queen." He said.

 _My queen._

Those words did unknown things to my heart.

I had been married for years, but it's the first time my husband had recognized this.

I wasn't a Princess Isabella Swan anymore.

I was a Queen of king Edward Cullen.

He took my hand in his.

I felt a sensation in my body.

Then he pulled me closer.

My heart was beating so fast. I hoped he couldn't hear my heartbeats.

He opened my veil, and uttered, "Perfection."

I blushed so hard.

His voice was so husky.

His touch was so gentle.

I wanted to look at him, but was afraid.

I felt I might not be able to survive his look.

"You can open your eyes." he said as if he could read my mind, "Don't want to have a look at your husband?"

I blushed some more.

But I knew I had to look at him. What if he felt offended if I didn't obey his orders?

I raised my eyes, and saw a smiling face looking right at me.

Our eyes met.

He was a perfection.

That moment was perfect.

My life was perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

So this is how being in love feels like.

I felt like I was on cloud nine.

She was the only one who had captivated my mind.

It's been only a few hours since I had seen her, and she was all I could think about.

My mother was introducing her to the important women of our palace right now, and I was busy thinking about her.

I was in love for sure.

"I think I am in love," I told my best friend, Jasper.

"I am so happy for you." he said.

That's when a person, who I respected the most, entered the room.

He didn't need any permission to enter my study room.

My _Guruji_ \- Carlisle Mason.

He was my teacher.

My guide.

"Namaste, Guruji." I said as I offered my respects.

" _Ayushyaman bhav._ " he said. _Ayushyaman Bhav_ means Live a long and healthy life.

"I want to talk to you alone, son." he announced as he looked at Jasper, indirectly instructing him to leave us alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

"You're not in love, my child." Guruji said.

I was befuddled by his comment.

Guruji never liked to talk in an indirect manner, so there must be a reason behind him commenting this.

"I don't quite understand you, Guruji." I said.

"You may be a great king in world's eyes, but there resides a kid within you. That kid's mind has been captivated by the beauty of his wife. Let me tell you something though." He paused, "Beauty is the reason behind the fall of many greats." he smiled, "Including your father."

There were only a few things in life that angered me more than this matter.

"But I am in love with _my wife._ " I gritted my teeth.

"That's what you _think_." he smiled, "It's not love. It's an attraction, it's a lust. Your father was on the course becoming one of the greatest kings the world has ever seen when he got blinded by the lust. I won't let that happen to you." He said.

The firmness in his eyes told me I shouldn't argue with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"You were a kid when your father died, but I think now you're mature enough to understand the reason behind his death. Lust for Irina Denali had killed your father. He had forgotten everything- Your mother, you, his people. He was distracted, and distraction can be very dangerous, Edward." he said.

I closed my eyes as I remembered my father's final words to me.

 _"Enemies should always be on your mind. If you stop thinking about them for a moment, they're going to kill you. I have made such a big mistake by falling for my enemy, who stabbed my trust. Never repeat my mistakes. Never let anything distract you. You're going to be a great king some day, my son. Take care of your mother. Take care of our people."_

I opened my eyes.

"Father surely wasn't distracted when he was still in love with my mother, right?" I asked.

"Because he was never in love with your mother." he smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

My mind was racing.

What Guruji said couldn't be true for sure.

Father and mother were very much in love as far as I could remember.

"How did you feel when father fell in love with Irina Denali?" I went to my mother and asked her. She was surprised when I asked her that I wanted to discuss something alone with her. She said it could wait, but I knew it couldn't. I wanted the answers.

"I don't think this is the time to discuss that." she replied.

"Was father never in love with you?" I decided to ask.

"I think you'e crossing the limit, son." she said. "I don't want to discuss anything."

"So that means it's true." I said. "How can you be in love with him after what he did to you?"

"That was the personal matter between your father and me, and I will not permit anyone to comment on that." she said firmly, " _Anyone_."


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

I felt like today was a day of revelations.

I met my wife, and I thought I might be in love with her.

Guruji said what I thought to be a love, wasn't actually love. It was an attraction, and it could lead to a disaster. He said beauty is the reason behind the fall of the greats.

My father was never in love with my mother. Even though my mother didn't agree to it, it was implied by her response.

Even though my father didn't reciprocate her feelings, my mother couldn't hear a single word against him.

Because she was in love with him, and love makes one weak.

Just an hour ago, I felt like being in love means to fly.

understood that love is like shackles, which would trap you, which would make you weak.

And I certainly wouldn't want that.

My destiny is to be the greatest king of this country.

And I wouldn't let anything stop me from that.


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

"King Edward has left a message for you." My husband's attendant came and addressed my mother-in-law, "King said he's afraid he would not be joining for dinner today as he has gone out for hunting."

 _Hunting?_

Why today?

 _"Hunting?"_ my mother-in-law asked incredulously, but soon she got her composer back. "Thank you for the message. You may leave now." she ordered.

"I am sorry for that." she said to me, "Sometimes Edward act in a strange manner. Don't take it to the heart."

I nodded in return, but it would be a lie if I say I wasn't disheartened.

Was he disappointed by me?

But it didn't seem like that.

He has said 'Perfection' after looking at me.

Did he lie there?

I was confused, and sad.


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

I felt so lonely.

I felt this wasn't my home, even though it was supposed to be mine.

Everyone was a stranger to me, except my assistant Leah. Thank God,at least she was here for my help.

I felt like crying.

"Why are you crying?" My sister-in-law Rosalie's voice interrupted my thoughts. I didn't realize I was actually crying.

"No, I am not." I said as I brushed my tears. "I am sorry."

"Oh sweetheart, you're missing your home, aren't you?" she smiled. "Oh Isabella, you have no idea how lucky you are. Look at me. I am older than you, and still I am not at my husband's house, because he's busy in battles. You're so lucky. You're at your home, with your husband."

 _My husband._

Where is he?


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"He always has been very brave. We always knew he's going to be a great king some day." Rosalie said about my husband. I liked her company. She was very nice, talkative and friendly.

"He loves his horse more than anything in the world." she said.

"Oh! I feel the same about my horse." I smiled.

"That is really nice." she smiled, "Can you ride a horse?"

"Yes." I said, "In fact I can do everything my brothers can. I can ride horses. I can fight with a sword. My father always said that I am not his daughter, I am his son." I said proudly.

"You're indeed very lucky, Isabella." Rosalie said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I would had loved to be in your position."

Why was she so sad, I wanted to ask, but that's when a doorman announced.

"King Edward is here."


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

I love hunting.

Because when I am doing that, my focus is totally on my target.

But today that was not the case.

I couldn't focus at all.

I shouldn't have skipped the dinner.

I realized I shouldn't have come like this.

This was a sign of a coward, who runs from his responsibilities.

And my wife was my responsibility, whether I would want to accept it or not.

 _I_ ran away from the dinner.

 _I_ decided that I didn't want love to distract me from achieving my goals.

Then how exactly I was different from my father?

He married my mother, just like I married Isabella.

He never loved my mother, just like, I am planning not to fall in love.

He never thought about how his actions would affect my mother, just like I am not thinking about Isabella.

In marriage, one person can't take all the decisions.

My father did that.

I am not going to repeat his mistakes.


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

"I apologize for being late for the dinner. I hope I am not too late." I said.

Everyone was surprised to see me, but I hoped they were _pleasantly_ surprised.

"You said you wouldn't join. I was really upset." My mother said who actually seemed very angry.

"I apologize to everyone; I am sorry mother, sister and my queen." I said.

My mother didn't seem to accept my apology as she just focused on her food.

My sister shook her head, like she always does.

I didn't understand Isabella's expressions, because I don't know her quite well.

But I'm going to put efforts to know her.

* * *

After the dinner, there was a celebration as a part of Queen's welcome.

And I was planning to do something new.

This was a first for me, and I was nervous.

"I would like to present a rare diamond to my queen." I announced.

That was the first time I had given a gift to some woman.

She smiled as she accepted my present.

Everyone seemed happy.

Except _Guruji._


	23. Chapter 23

**Carlisle's POV**

 _"I want to be a great king someday." I told my father._

 _"Oh son! We can't be a king." he ruffled my hair._

 _"Why?" I asked incredulously._

 _"Because we're Brahmins. And only Kshatriyas can be a king," he smiled, "You're only five, son. When you grow up, you'll understand this."_

 _"Why am I not the kshatriya?" I asked._

 _"That's not in our hands." he smiled, "It's our destiny and you should accept it. You're born as a brahmin, and you should be really proud of it. Kshatriyas are known for their power, and Brahmins are known for their brain. You can never be a king, but you can definitely use your brain to make somebody a great king."_

On that day I had decided my destiny.

I will be known as the 'Guru' of the greatest king of the this country.

Edward Sr. didn't let me fulfill my dream.

And I wouldn't let that happen again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Carlisle's POV**

Love can be a disaster.

That's what I always thought.

I had already seen that with Edward's father, and I could see Edward is taking the same route.

First time in his life, Edward didn't listen to my instructions.

I couldn't help my anger in check as I saw him giving a present to his wife. I stood up from there and made my way towards my home.

That night, Edward came to visit me.

"I know you are angry, Guruji." he said. "But my wife is my responsibility, and I can't ignore it. But at the same time, I want to promise you something. I will never let a love distract me. I will make it my strength, not my weakness."

"Go ahead. I am not stopping you. I can't do anything, if you don't need my advices anymore." I said.

"That will never happen. I am always going to need your advices. Whatever I am today, it's because of you. You prepared me. You taught me everything. And we have so many goals yet to achieve. I am always going to need you." he said.

I smiled.

Even though I considered that I had no heart, he was the only one who meant something to me.

He was my favorite student.

I always considered him as my child.

He once told me that he could die for me.

He was still that person.

I think he wouldn't let a love distract him from achieving _our_ goals.

I think I'd give him a chance.


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

"So... You never speak anything or...?" I asked when we were alone in the room. I realized she hasn't said anything to me yet.

"Can you speak at all?" I smiled.

She smiled in return.

"You might be confused regarding why I didn't join for dinner, and went out for hunting." I paused, and waited for her response, but she didn't say anything. "I should not have gone out when it was your first dinner with us. I am sorry for that."

Again, there was no response.

"Come on... Say something. You don't like talking?" I chuckled.

"Oh I talk a lot. If I start talking, you may ask me to shut my mouth." Finally she said. Her voice was amazing.

"I won't." I smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

**EPOV**

"So you can ride a horse?" I asked surprisingly. We were trying to know each other.

"Yes. In fact, I always went for hunting with my brothers." she replied.

"Oh! That's strange." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"At our place, women are not allowed to join in this kind of activities. Here women don't participate in hunting or in a war. Those things are meant for men." I said.

"Oh!" she said, "So women never accompany their husbands when they go out for horse-riding or for hunting?" she asked.

"Never." I said, "Women are supposed to take care of family and home."

"I... I will learn your customs." she said.

"You have to. You're a queen, and a queen should be a role model for all our people." I said.


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

We were trying to know each other, and he was really nice. I felt I was really lucky to have a husband like him.

But then he said something, and I was nervous all over again.

 _"You have to. You're a queen, and a queen should be a role model for all our people."_

So a queen's duty was only to take care of family and home? That's it?

That was certainly not the case at my home.

Suddenly I realized why there was a sadness in Rosalie's voice when she told me this- _"You have no idea how lucky you're, Isabella."_ Probably she was never given a chance to learn the things like I got!

"People say that the queens in our kingdom are the luckiest ones." he smiled. " They get the country's best help, best beauticians, best cooks, and best doctors. Queens don't have to do anything. They just have to command, and everything will be given to them. Sometimes I wish I were a queen, instead of a king." he chuckled.

I was scared now.

This was not my world.


	28. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

"So queens watch the dances and all the public gatherings from these small windows?" I asked incredulously as he was showing me a room with numerous small windows.

"Yes." he smiled. "We have made such a perfect arrangement that you will be able to watch everything as if you're right in front of it."

"But this is third floor, and all those functions happen on ground floor. I am not able to see _anything_." I said as I glanced through one of the windows.

"Because it's dark right now. In daylight, you'll see the perfect view." he smiled.

"So a queen never goes out?" I asked. "She always have to watch everything from here only?"

"No, it's not like that. There are few special occasions where a queen comes down and sits with a king." he smiled. "We're quite liberal."

 _Liberal?_ Yeah right!

I was certain about one thing.

I'd die here just in few days.


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

My life has definitely changed.

There few positive things- I got an amazing husband and lovely family.

But at the same time I miss my independence.

I wanted to talk to my husband, but I hesitated as I felt it'd be too early. He might feel offended.

"Don't you ever want to go out sometime? Like all by yourself? Not with a cavalry of soldiers following you?" I asked my sister-in-law.

"Oh, I do want to. Sometimes I feel I should just camouflage myself as a maid, and should runaway for a day." she said.

I smirked.


	30. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

"This is so fun. I should have done this earlier." Rosalie said as we were roaming around in the market, wearing a long veil to conceal our faces. "I hope nobody finds it out."

"Don't worry. Nobody will find out." I said. A week ago, I had stepped in at my husband's palace, and today was the first time I was feeling the air of freedom. I wished I could do this freely instead of concealing myself in a maid's dress.

"I will buy some bangles." she said, "I have never done shopping by myself in whole my life. Oh my God! This is so exciting."

"Okay." I chuckled.

"So how is the king here?" Suddenly I heard a voice from adjacent shop, and I froze.

"He's very good. In fact, the best one I have seen in my life." A shopkeeper replied, "Are you a foreigner?"

"Yes, I am. It's the first time I am visiting this country. I have heard some really good things about this place." he said.

 _No, it can't be!_

"So, is your king really that good? He can't be perfect, right?" The foreigner chuckled. "There must be few things which you people don't like about him. "

Now I was sure.

I can't be mistaken about that chuckle.

"Let's go." I grabbed Rosalie's arm with panic, "Come on."

"But why?" she asked. "What happened?"

"My lord is here." I whispered, "That foreigner is him."

"Oh my God." she said, "Run!"


	31. Chapter 31

**BPOV**

"I wonder what he was doing there?" I asked while we were running.

"Edward often does that. He camouflages himself as a foreigner, and visits a market, farms, to know what his people think about him." she said.

"That's nice." I smiled.

"Excuse me, ladies?" There was a voice from behind and we stopped immediately.

King Edward approached us, and unconsciously I pulled my veil. I knew he couldn't see our faces, but I didn't want to take a chance.

"May I ask why are you running so much? Is there some problem?"

"Ummm.. No!" I changed my voice, and replied.

"Then why are you running?" he asked.

"May I ask who are you?" I asked.

"I am a foreigner." he said. My husband was such a liar!

"I was wondering if you women feel unsafe in this country?" he asked, "Do you feel safe? Does the king take enough measures to make sure the women are happy and safe? How is he?"

"Oh!" I said, "Our king is very rude, he's quite bad in fact."

"Really?" There was a panic in his voice, and I had to stifle my laughter.

"Yes, he is. He's very rude when it comes to women. He doesn't believe in the freedom of women." I said.

"What exactly do you mean by that? Can you please explain?" he asked.

"We are not allowed to talk to foreigners." I said.

"It can't be like that." he said incredulously.

"Sorry, we can't talk to you. We're getting late. We have to go. Let's go. " I grabbed Rosalie's arm and ran from there.

"How did you change your voice?" Rosalie asked.

"I have been practicing different voices since my childhood." I laughed.

"I have so much to learn from you, Isabella." she laughed. "I think Edward has found his match."


	32. Chapter 32

**BPOV**

"You seem very upset today." I asked my husband that night.

"Yes, I am. Someone told me something, and I am pretty upset about it." he said .

"You're the king. Who dares to upset the king?" I continued.

"Nobody dares to tell anything on king's face. That's why I go around as a foreigner. I want to know what my people _actually_ think about me." he said.

"That's nice." I said. "So why are you upset?"

"Today I asked a lady whether women are happy in my kingdom, and she said I am a very rude king, and I don't believe in freedom of women. She didn't elaborate. She just ran away with her friend. I followed them, but they just... vanished. Now I am going mad over it." he said as he roamed his hand in his hair.

This made me smile. He was really a good king. He really cared for his people.

"Do you agree that I don't think about the independence of women?" he asked, "Oh how would you even know about it? Queen has all the freedom in my kingdom, but may be normal women don't have."

I snorted.

"I think you should go there again tomorrow." I said, "Who knows, may be you'll find that woman again who can answer your question."


	33. Chapter 33

**BPOV**

I had to stifle my smile as I found my husband standing there.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Hello... We had met yesterday, remember?" we approached him.

He didn't respond him for a second. Poor him! He might not have recognized us as we were still wearing the long veil!

"Sorry, we were in hurry yesterday." I said, "So how are you finding our country?"

"Oh, your country is wonderful. In fact, I feel the women are quite independent here." he came directly to the point, which made me smile. He didn't like wasting time!

"Why do you feel so?" I asked.

"I got to know from other people." he replied.

"Why do you keep asking questions regarding the king and this kingdom to everyone? I think you are the enemy of the king." I teased.

"Oh no no no..." he said desperately, "Believe me. I am not the enemy of the king. I just... want to know."

"I would say, may be they lied. No Woman is independent in this country, not even the queen." I said.

"Queen? Why queen?" he asked desperately.

"She can't go anywhere without the king's permission. Queen is not allowed to participate in the the functions or celebrations. She can't even go with the king for hunting or anything. Only once or twice in a year she's allowed to be a part of celebrations. She always have to stay in the palace, as she were imprisoned for life! If this is the situation of a queen, just think how bad would be the situation of normal women in this country?" I asked.

He seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"Just think about it." I repeated.


	34. Chapter 34

**BPOV**

"I just remembered I have to meet someone." he said and left.

"I think he's mad at you." Rosalie said.

"No, he's not mad. He has started thinking." I smiled. "He has never thought in this direction. He has always felt that women's situation is perfect in his kingdom. He has never thought about the improvements. Let's go. We have to reach the palace before him."

* * *

"What happened? You look so tired today." I asked him that night.

"I was busy thinking about something." he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Do you feel you're caged here? That you don't get to go out, or yyou don't get to do anything? Once you told me you loved horse-riding. Do you miss it?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied shortly.

"Oh!" he said.

We were in silent for next few minutes. I wanted him to think.

"So... I am thinking," he broke the silence, "You should also come with me when I go out." he said.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yes. Next month we're having a celebration. No queen has participated till now. You'll be the first one." he smiled, "I am going to make sure you participate in more and more activities."

"Next month?" I asked. Still a month to go!

"Yes, but it'll be your public appearance. Before that also you can come with me, without letting anyone know about it." he paused, "I still want to ask few questions to that woman. I am planning to meet her tomorrow again, and..." he smiled. "You can join me. You can also dress as a foreigner. We will go together. It will be fun."

 _What?_

 **A/N: See you next Monday!:)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay I said see you on Monday, but here you go!**

 **BPOV**

"I always believe that when you walk incognito among your people, you get to know what they think about you." King Edward said as we were walking down the street. God knows what's going to happen today! I hope he doesn't find out.

"This must be first time for you." he said.

"Ummm... Yeah." I lied.

"How are you even managing to walk? Your veil is too long. Are you able to see anything?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So this is the place where I find that woman everyday. Hope she comes today, too." he said.

"Ummm... I think you should ask your questions to other women, too. You know, they may be able to answer them." I tried.

"I have asked to others, but everyone said that the 'King is so nice' and all," he said, "She was the only one who has problems with me. I got to talk to her."

"Umm... What do you want to ask her?" I asked. God...Why was this happening?

"Let's wait for her. " he said.

Then we waited, but she never turned up, of course!

"I think she is not going to come today." I said.

"I know." he replied.


	36. Chapter 36

**BPOV**

"I think she is not going to come today." I said.

"I know." he replied.

What does he mean by that? How does he know?

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Yeah it's really late now. I think she's not going to come day." he replied.

Oh, thank God!

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"Are you disappointed that you didn't find her today?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." he replied, "I really wanted to meet her. She's very wise and intriguing."

"Oh, is she?" I asked, trying to control my smile.

"Yes." he said.

"How did she look like?" I continued.

"I couldn't see her face, but from her voice I could make out that her age must be around forty." he said.

"Oh really?" I asked. I was amazing. How well I had managed to change my voice!

"And you know what? There was one more thing." he said as he took my hand in his.

"She was wearing the similar ring as yours. And she had also burnt her finger." he looked into my eyes. "Just like you."


	37. Chapter 37

**EPOV**

 _"She can't go anywhere without the king's permission. Queen is not allowed to participate in the the functions or celebrations. She can't even go with the king for hunting or anything. Only once or twice in a year she's allowed to be a part of celebrations. She always have to stay in the palace, as she were imprisoned for life! If this is the situation of a queen, just think how bad would be the situation of normal women in this country?" That woman said._

 _Are women that sad in my country?_

 _Is my queen not happy, too?_

 _I hadn't thought about this before._

 _"Just think about it." She repeated._

 _That's when I noticed her finger. She was wearing the ring which I had presented to Isabella._

 _And then I noticed the finger was burnt, too. Isabella was doing something with candles yesterday, and she had burnt her finger._

 _No, it can't be!_

 _"I just remembered I have to meet someone."I said and left._

I had reached the palace and hid myself near Isabella's room. I had caught Isabella and Rosalie coming there, wearing maids' dresses!

I was really angry. How dare a queen decide to leave the palace like this? And she dared enough to take Rosalie with her.

I wanted to confront her, but before that I wanted her to confess her lies.

I gave her more enough chances.

Too bad, she never confessed!


	38. Chapter 38

**EPOV**

"I was going to tell you..." she said with horror written all over her face.

"No, you weren't." I said, "I think we can discuss further at the palace. That woman is not coming anyway."

"I am sorry." she kept repeating that on our way to the palace, but I was furious.

I am not going to forgive her easily.

* * *

"You know, when I was a kid, I had two very close friends. They didn't belong to a rich family, but I didn't care. One day, my father had brought me a rare sword, and I was really excited. The very next day, it went missing." I began telling her a story from my past when we reached our room. "A servant said he had seen my friends running away with it. I didn't believe him, but still I wanted to know. I asked them individually. Sadly, the servant was correct. My friends had stolen my sword."

"One of them had confessed the truth." I paused, "That was Jasper, who's still the best friend of mine.

"And the another was James, who lied to me. I haven't talked to him since that day." I said, "Because I hate liars."


	39. Chapter 39

**BPOV**

He was scaring me.

I have never seen such an angry person in whole my life.

So he didn't talk to his friend just because he lied to him? This doesn't even make sense.

Is he planning to do the same to me? Why? Just because of one innocent lie?

"You're a queen now. Do you even understand the responsibilities that come with that title?" he asked, "I am sure you don't. Queen can't run on the streets of the market. She can't fool around." he was furious.

"I am sorry I hid it from you. And I agree, I shouldn't have done that, but I feel caged here. I want to go out, my lord." I said, "Even my mother is the queen, but she did not have any restrictions.

"This place has different customs." he said, "I feel you should stop comparing yourself to your mother now. If I be honest, she's the queen of a small state nobody knows about, and you're the wife of a king, who is expected to be the greatest king this country has seen. You should know the differences." he said with arrogance.


	40. Chapter 40

**BPOV**

I looked at him in disbelief. Did he really just say that?

I started to understand now.

He was a great warrior.

An amazing student.

A perfect king.

And that was it.

He didn't understand any other feelings.

He didn't understand love.

He didn't understand freedom.

He was too stubborn to understand the new ideas.

He was too arrogant to understand me.

I looked him, and he was showing no signs of remorse for what he just said.

I think I just had an another revelation.

I was not in love with him.

That was just an attraction.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chap 40 BPOV**_

 _"This place has different customs." he said, "I feel you should stop comparing yourself to your mother now. If I be honest, she's the queen of a small state nobody knows about, and you're the wife of a king, who is expected to be the greatest king this country has seen. You should know the differences." he said with arrogance._

 _I looked at him in disbelief. Did he really just say that?_

 _I started to understand now._

 _He was a great warrior._

 _An amazing student._

 _A perfect king._

 _And that was it._

 _He didn't understand any other feelings._

 _He didn't understand love._

 _He didn't understand freedom._

 _He was too stubborn to understand the new ideas._

 _He was too arrogant to understand me._

 _I looked him, and he was showing no signs of remorse for what he just said._

 _I think I just had an another revelation._

 _I was not in love with him._

 _That was just an attraction._

* * *

 **Chap 41**

 **EPOV**

She seemed to be lost in thoughts.

Have I said anything wrong?

I don't think so.

I had just stated the fact.

"You're right, my lord." She said, "I am a wife the great king Edward. I should not have forgotten that."

That's better.

"Before coming here, I have heard a lot of stories about you." she said, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Stories about what a great king you're, what a great warrior you're. I used to feel extreme pride in having a husband like you." she said. "I always to think how did I get this lucky."

I couldn't understand why she was telling me all this.

"I was so wrong!" she said.

May be she realized her mistakes, and now she understood her responsibilities that come along with the title of 'Queen'.

"I was so wrong when I thought I was lucky to have a husband like you." she said, which took me by surprise. "I would have been lucky,yes, if I were just one of your people."

"You're a great king, my lord, may be you're going to be the greatest." she continued, "But I am afraid to tell you this... I pity my luck to have you as my husband."


	42. Chapter 42

**EPOV**

"You're a great king, my lord, may be you're going to be the greatest." she continued, "But I am afraid to tell you this... I pity my luck to have you as my husband."

Why would she feel like that?

Was I _that_ bad?

"You don't care about others' feelings. You only care for your people and your ambitions. You don't even realize that even your family and your wife have some expectations from you." she was still going on.

"You're a failure as a husband if you can't even respect your wife's family members."

So is this what she thinks about me?

I was disappointed.

Guruji told me once, _"However disappointed you're, never show it to anyone. The moment people get to know about your disappointment is the moment you start losing."_

"I don't care about what you think." I said.


	43. Chapter 43

**BPOV**

"I don't care about what you think." he said.

Just a few minutes back, I had an epiphany that I was not in love with him.

Now I realized the feelings were much stronger. I think I _hate_ him.

"Just make sure you don't leave this palace without my permission now onward." he said as he left the room.

And I stood there, feeling helpless than ever before.

"May I come in, Isabella?" Rosalie knocked on the door.

"Yes, please." I said as I tried to stifle my anger.

"What happened? I just saw Edward. He seemed furious. Is everything okay?" she asked with a concern.

"He knows that the woman he met in the market is me." I said.

"Oh my God! How does he know that? " she asked incredulously.

"Your brother is very smart."

"Did he tell you anything? Was he mad?" she asked.

"I hate hi..." I was about to say that I hated him, but then I realized I shouldn't tell that to his sister. "I hate his anger." I said.

"His anger is the worst thing about him." she chuckled. "Don't worry. It won't last long."

I doubted that.

"C'mon Isabella... All men are like that." she said.

"Is king Emmett like that, too?" I smiled.

"No." she blushed. "He never gets angry at me."

"Lucky you." I said, "Do you miss him?"

"Yes." she blushed again. "I can't wait till he returns from the battle, and I can go to _my_ home."


	44. Chapter 44

**BPOV**

"I am going to miss you." I told Rosalie.

"Awww... I'm going to miss you too, Isabella." she said, "You've become such a good friend in these few days."

"I wish I can keep you here forever." I joked.

"Yes, I would love that, too." she smiled, "But a woman's true place is at her husband's home."

I used to think like that, too. I wanted to say.

That's when king Edward entered the room. He seemed very anxious, disheveled and nervous, nothing like what he looked few minutes back.

"Rosalie..." he said as he looked at her with some odd expressions. Why was he looking at her like that, I couldn't understand.

That's when my mother-in-law entered the room, too and she never enters my room without taking a permission!

What was going on? I couldn't understand.

"I want to tell something important to you, Rose." she said as she put her hand on Rose' shoulder.

I noticed king Edward closed his eyes and made his way out of the room.

What was going on? I repeated the question in my mind.

I followed him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't reply. He just stared blankly.

I had never seen such a defeated look on him.

"You're scaring me, my Lord." I said.

"Emmett just lost his life in the battle." he said.


	45. Chapter 45

**BPOV**

"Emmett just lost his life in the battle." he said.

"No!" I uttered in disbelief.

This was beyond shock.

This was going to kill Rosalie.

"I don't think I am strong enough to see tears in her eyes." he said.

He seemed so vulnerable.

For the first time I felt I wasn't in front of King Edward Cullen.

This was just a brother, who was worried for his sister.

"No!" There was a loud scream from our room, and our eyes immediately met.

So Rosalie knows now.

We rushed to the room.

"You need to be strong, sweetheart." My mother-in-law said, who herself was trying to control her tears.

I felt helpless. I didn't know how to react.

"Rosalie..." Edward said.

"You just stay away from me." she shouted at him. " _You_ killed my husband. _You_."


	46. Chapter 46

**BPOV**

"You just stay away from me." Rosalie shouted at him. " _You_ killed my husband. _You_."

I knew she was upset, but I didn't understand why she was blaming him.

"Your ambitions killed my husband. He didn't want to go for the battle. He wanted to spend time with me, but you had ordered him to go for the battle. You had told him that Rosalie can wait. Now see what you did." she was shouting. "You killed him. I am never going to forgive you."

"I'm... I am sorry, Rose." he said. His eyes were full of remorse, his voice completely defeated.

"Rose...Shh... Sweetheart." Esme said as she took her in a warm embrace.

"What am I going to do now, mother?" she asked.

Nobody had answer for that question.

"You're a brave girl, Rose." I said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You got your wish to keep me here forever,right? You must be so happy." she looked disgustingly at me, and I just stared at her in disbelief.

"I want to stay alone. Just leave..." she shouted as she harder than ever before.


	47. Chapter 47

**EPOV**

"She is very upset right now, that is the reason she told you all those stuff." Guruji said.

"But she is correct." I said, "I forced Emmett to go to the battle."

"You did what any king would have done. You selected the best person who could have lead that battle." he said calmly.

"But he was my sister's husband. I could have sent someone else. One loss in battle wouldn't have mattered." I said.

"Every loss matters, Edward." he said. "And you've to except one fact, son. Life and Death of anyone is not in your hands. Emmett was a great warrior and a great human being, but this was his destiny. You and I can't do anything about it."

"I can't accept that fact just like that." I said. "The decision was in my hand."

"Behind this king Edward Cullen, there still resides a kid, who doesn't know how to play with his emotions." he smiled, "But I believe you will learn to control your emotions someday. Your destiny is not like that of any other normal human being, Edward. You were born to be special. And to be special, you have to make some sacrifices, like the emotions shouldn't control you. You should be the in charge of your emotions. "

"I don't want to be special." I said.

"I am afraid you have to accept the fact that you were born to be special, kid." he smiled, "I have no doubt in my mind that the day is not far away when you would be indifferent towards everything. And that day, you would be the greatest." he said as he closed his eyes and muttered a holy chant, "Hari Om!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Major Characters' Summary:**

Edward- A great warrior, a good son, a people's king. He's on verge of becoming the greatest king his country has ever seen. He follows almost everything Carlisle says. He hates liars. He's confused about his feelings for his wife.

Isabella- A brave, mischievous princess, trying to adjust at husband's place, which is not as liberal as her father's place used to be.

Carlisle- Edward's Guruji. He wants to be known as the guide of the greatest king of his country. He warns Edward to stay away from love and affection, as he believes love can distract him from achieving his goals.

Rosalie- Edward's sister. She believes her brother's ambition killed her husband.

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

 **EPOV**

 _"She is very upset right now, that is the reason she told you all those stuff." Guruji said._

 _"But she is correct." I said, "I forced Emmett to go to the battle."_

 _"You did what any king would have done. You selected the best person who could have lead that battle." he said calmly._

 _"But he was my sister's husband. I could have sent someone else. One loss in battle wouldn't have mattered." I said._

 _"Every loss matters, Edward." he said. "And you've to except one fact, son. Life and Death of anyone is not in your hands. Emmett was a great warrior and a great human being, but this was his destiny. You and I can't do anything about it."_

 _"I can't accept that fact just like that." I said. "The decision was in my hand."_

 _"Behind this king Edward Cullen, there still resides a kid, who doesn't know how to play with his emotions." he smiled, "But I believe you will learn to control your emotions someday. Your destiny is not like that of any other normal human being, Edward. You were born to be special. And to be special, you have to make some sacrifices, like the emotions shouldn't control you. You should be the in charge of your emotions. "_

 _"I don't want to be special." I said._

 _"I am afraid you have to accept the fact that you were born to be special, kid." he smiled, "I have no doubt in my mind that the day is not far away when you would be indifferent towards everything. And that day, you would be the greatest." he said as he closed his eyes and muttered a holy chant, "Hari Om!"_

* * *

 **Chap 48**

 _"I have no doubt in my mind that the day is not far away when you would be indifferent towards everything. And that day, you would be the greatest."_

He said this as he closed his eyes and muttered a holy chant, "Hari Om!", which indirectly meant I should leave him alone.

Feeling defeated, I made my way towards my room.

What is life all about, I asked myself as I lied down on the bed, staring at the wall.

Was it about living happy with family, and not caring about anything else?

Or was it about winning everything I can without caring for anyone, and becoming the best king this country had ever seen?

"Are you okay?" My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Isabella's voice. I didn't even realize her presence till then. In that moment, I didn't want to think about how upset I was at her for lying to me. Those things seemed so little at this moment. I was worried for my sister.

"How is Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Not okay." she said. "She's very upset at everyone, and that's understandable. It's very difficult for her. I can't even imagine myself in her shoes." she said as she played with her hand, "I don't even want to imagine."

What did that mean? Was she afraid of losing me?

I had never seen her vulnerable like this.

"Then may be you should start imagine yourself in her situation." I said in emotionless tone, "I am a warrior. Like Emmett's, may be tomorrow it's my turn."

"Please don't say that." she said; I had never found her voice so weak. I even noticed the brink of tears at the edge of her eyes.

"I am just stating the truth." I said.

"Why are you like this?" she was crying now. "Can't you feel any emotions?"

"No." I gave a terse reply.

"Alright." she said. "I will give you a situation. What if, I lose my life tomorrow, like... due to some illness. Wouldn't it have made no difference to you?"

"No, I don't think it wouldn't have made any difference to me." I said.

My mind was still busy deciding whether I lied or not.


	49. Chapter 49

**EPOV**

"Alright." she said. "I will give you a situation. What if, I lose my life tomorrow, like... due to some illness. Wouldn't it have made no difference to you?"

"No, I don't think it wouldn't have made any difference to me." I said.

My mind was still busy deciding whether I lied or not.

"I wish I could have been like you, but..." she said as she tried to brush her tears. "I'm afraid, I am not."

"You're so emotionless..." she said, but no longer I was paying any attention to her words.

My mind was busy imagining something.

 _"So heartless..."_ she was still going on.

Isabella lying there on floor.

Lifeless.

I was trying to wake her up, but my mother comes and tells me that she was gone.

No...

This couldn't be happening.

She was supposed to stay with me forever.

How was I going to spend my day without seeing _her smile._.. without hearing _her voice_... without _her_!

She can't leave just like that!

 _Come back to me!_ I was shouting.

 _She won't._ My mother was shaking me. _She's gone, Edward. She's gone._

 _"Don't you have any emotions?"_

She was still shaking me.

Why did she leave me?

"Just looked at me, Edward." she said, still shaking me. "Don't you have any emotions?"

Finally, I looked at her.

And... She was... _Isabella_?

She was... _here_?

"Don't you care about me at all?" she asked, crying harder than before.

I smiled.

"You're... _smiling_? You think this is funny?" she asked incredulously.

"You're here." I smiled once again, as I pulled her closer, and slamming my lips on hers.


	50. Chapter 50

**BPOV**

He was kissing me.

I had been waiting for this moment since ages.

But was he kissing me because of... _love_ , or he was just using me as a distraction?

I was his wife, not an object that he can use to distract himself from his pain.

"Stop." I said as I pulled away.

The expressions on his face were quite too confusing for me to judge. His expressions seemed to be ranging from perplexed, lascivious,and repentant to defeated, at the same time.

"I think your duty awaits you." I said.

He raised his eyebrow in return.

"Your duty as a brother." I replied. "You need to talk to Rosalie. She's very upset."

"She thinks Emmett got killed because of my ambitions." he said, looking at the ground.

"And do you think the same?" I asked.

"I forced Emmett to lead the battle. But Guruji says I selected the best person who could have lead that battle." he said. "He says I took the decision any great king would have taken."

"I think you didn't understand my question." I said calmly. "My question is, do you think that to some extent, you are responsible for Emmett's death?"

"But we could have lost that battle, and as Guruji says, every loss matters. I thought Emmett could..."

"Still not understood my question?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied, finally looking at me. "I am responsible."


	51. Chapter 51

**BPOV**

"Yes." he replied, finally looking at me. "I am responsible."

Uh-oh! I knew this was going to be bad, but I needed to handle it. He may be a great king, but as my mother once told me, every king needs a shoulder of his queen to cry upon, and he often needs a direction nobody else can give him.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I shouldn't have let him go." he said.

"You're talking about past." I said, "Whatever is done, can't be undone. I am asking what are you going to do _now_? "

"Rosalie and Emmett could have been living a blissful lives, if I hadn't..."

"But you did, and now Emmett is not among us." I said calmly, "We already know that. I am asking what are you going to do now? How are you going to act now?"

"I... I really don't know." he sighed. "I don't know."

"Then get the answer." I said, "You're a great thinker, Edward. I am sure you'll get the answer. Just stay alone for some time." I said as I began to move towards the room.

"Stay with me." he said as he held my hand, "You can help me finding the answer?"

"I am sure I can," I smiled, "But I won't. You need to think what exactly you want from your life, Edward. Whatever Guruji, your mother or I say, shouldn't matter. I know everyone needs a guidance, but some times it's better to find an answer without any guide. Sometimes it's better to go with the answer that comes from your heart." I said as I moved towards the door.

"And..." I said as I opened the door. "I just want to tell you that I won't be leaving you alone if I had a little bit of doubt on your capability to think." I smiled, "You don't need any guidance from anyone, Edward. Bye."


End file.
